The invention relates to a centrifugal rpm governor of the type described herein and finally claimed. A centrifugal rpm governor of this design is already known (German Pat. No. 1,011,223), in which the adaptation device is placed in a force transmitting member such as a lever and through the initial stress of an adaptation spring determines the onset of adaptation and through the extent of projection of a stop bolt determines the adaptation stroke. In this adaptation device, in order to vary the onset of adaptation, the initial stress of the adaptation spring must be changed; however, this is only possible after disassembling the adaptation device and by the interposition of adaptation discs. Upon reinstalling the adaptation device, the extent of projection of the stop bolt which determines the adaptation stroke must be readjusted. A readjustment of this kind is very costly in time, and the variation in initial stressing of the adaptation spring can be undertaken only in stages because of the adaptation discs to be interposed.
It is also known from the above patent that the adaptation device comprises a spring capsule whose housing is formed as a threaded casing and screwed into a lever of the governor. Thus the adaptation device comprises a spring capsule ready for adjustment outside the governor. However, it also has the disadvantages already mentioned above, because this adaptation device permits neither continuously variable adjustment of the initial stressing force of the adaptation spring nor an adjustment of the initial stressing of the spring without influencing other settings of the governor, such as the adaptation stroke.